Wonderland
by PastToPresent
Summary: Dear, Alice. I hope all your troubles had vanished the moment you stepped in. Did you perhaps get the slightest bit spooked? When the little white rabbit spoke did you nearly jump right out of your socks? I'm sorry dear Alice, that you thought this was a dream, that it was too go to be true. I truly am.
1. Prologue

**This is another one of my many stories that I wanted to transfer onto this website, I'm probably going to continue the story on this website as well so hope you fancy it love.**

* * *

"Suddenly, a little White Rabbit with pink eyes ran in front of her shouting, "On dear, oh dear, I'm late."

The Rabbit pulled a watch out of his pocket to check the time. He shook his head, then disappeared down a rabbit's hole. "I must find out why he's in such a hurry!" cried Alice. Filled with curiosity, she ran to the rabbit's hole and peeped through the entrance."

I peeked up above my blanket. I looked up at my mommy with gleaming bright eyes, as she giggled at me. Why was she giggling? I wanted to hear more.

"Go on mommy! I want to hear more!"

"But Honey, you've heard this story more than a hundred times!"

"What's a hundred?"

Mommy laughed and patted my head, rubbing her finger on my cheek. Mommy's hands are always too warm. I always loved hearing how Alice would travel to a magical world filled with weird talking animals, big headed people and Dragons! Pouting, I pulled my hand from under my blanket and poked my finger on the book Mommy was holding.

"Oh! yes, you want to hear more!"

I nodded my head up and down as a grin stretched on my face, Alice! Alice! I could say it everyday if I could!

"The hole dropped suddenly and Alice fell. "When will I ever reach the bottom of this dreadful hole?" she shouted, while falling helplessly downwards. Finally she landed in a long, narrow hallway with doors of many sizes. On a three-

legged table, Alice found a tiny gold key and a green bottle that said "DRINK ME". "This key must fit one of the doors," she said. "It's the one behind the table," she cried, "but I'm too big to fit through such a little door. May be the potion in that bottle will help me," she decided. And she drank it."

"Oh! Oh! I know what happens!"

"Then what happens, my little sugar plum?"

I giggled and pointed my little finger in the air and dropped it down onto my lap. Mommy looked at me like she didn't know what I was doing. I laughed happily and clapped my hands together.

"She shrunk!"

"Good girl, Now would you let me finish the story or are you going to stop me again?"

I pouted shaking my head back and forth making my blond hair sway around and around. Mommy liked to joke too much it made me confused most of the times because she would use big and hard words, then she would just laugh at me!

"Alice began to shrink until she was no bigger than a doll. She opened the door and quickly ran through it. "What a splendid garden!" she exclaimed. "Why, I'm no bigger than the insects that crawl on these flowers." But the excitement soon wore off. Alice grew bored with her tiny size. "I want to be big again," she shouted. Her shouts startled the White Rabbit, who ran past her again. Mistaking her for his maid, he ordered, "Go to my cottage and fetch my gloves and fan." Alice was confused by the Rabbit's behavior. "May be I'll find something at the cottage to help me," she said hopefully. A piece of chocolate cake was kept on a table by the doorway. Next to the cake was a note that read "EAT ME". "I'm so hungry," Alice said as she ate the cake. "I feel strange. Oh no! I've grown larger than this house!" she cried."

"What a strange rabbit!"

"Indeed he was"

Mommy closed the bright blue book making me frown, why did she stop there? I titled my head to the side and looked up at Mommy seeing her smiling at me.

"Honey, I think we both know what happens to Alice. She wakes up in the end, which is what you'll need to do in the morning so sleep my little sugar plum, the morning will be bright just for you"

I watched mommy as she got up off the big wood bed and stepped onto the shinny floor making it squeak behind her. Momma's long dress flowed behind her making her look like one of those angels she always spoke about. Mommy was beautiful! I want to be like her when I'm a big girl.

"Good night, Momma!"

"Good night, little sugar plum"

_That was long ago when mother read my dreams to me at night, I wished to be as free as Alice was, dreaming an endless dream. Mother hid something from me that night, something that left me alone for the rest of my life. Mother indeed was a true angel, with long flowing blond hair and clear blue eyes like the mornings sky, that I never got to see ever again. When would they ever learn, I wasn't crazy just special like Mother always said._


	2. One

**Wonderland**

**Chapter 1**

"Alice ate a piece of the mushroom."Thank goodness, I'm growing!" she cried, "But which way do I go?". "That path leads to the Mad Hatter. The other way leads to -Lae March Hare," said a voice. Alice turned to find a smiling Cheshire Cat in a tree. "I'll see you later at the Queen's croquet game," he said before disappearing.

Alice walked down a path, "How lovely! A tea party," she thought. "There's no room for you!" shouted the Mad Hatter, "You may stay if you answer my riddle." Alice smiled. She loved several riddles, Alice became confused. "Every time I answer, you ask a question," she told the Mad Hatter.

"We don't know any answers," he giggled. "This is a waste of time," scolded Alice. The others ignored her. They were trying to wake the-"

"Why did you come again?"

I looked at the man in front of me, 5 years; every year, every month, he would come and read the same book for me that my mother use to read to me. I was use to the story replaying on and on in my head after all I could say that same story off the top of my head.

"I thought this was your favorite book?"

"I'm 10 not stupid, why do you keep coming?"

He looked at me with blue eyes that reminded me of my mothers, yet they could never be the same. Mother had gleaming blue eyes that were like the sky in the brightest of mornings. His to me were just blue.

"Is it so bad for someone to want to spend time with you?"

I glared at him, my eyes dangerously narrowing at his figure. He was playing the role of an innocent person who could do no wrong. Although I'm ten my intelligence surpasses the most greatest of people.

"It is when the person you're spending time with is in a mental asylum"

"Don't say it like that, anyways we both know your not crazy"

Soon I will be crazy if he doesn't stop bothering me, I just want to grow old and die alone. Perhaps then could I visit my mother and be with her forever.

"Could you read more?"

"-Dormouse. Alice continued her walk. She found herself in the middle of a field where the Queen of Hearts was playing croquet. Her guards and gardeners were shaped like cards. One gardener had planted white roses by mistake and then painted them red, "Off with their heads!" shrieked the Queen. "I hate white roses!" "Have you ever played croquet?" the Queen asked Alice."

I looked up at him through my tangled blond hair, how I wished for my mothers bright blond locks, but was stuck with pale blond hair. How I wished for the brightest blue eyes but was stuck with the deep blue pools I had.

"-"Yes," Alice timidly answered. "But I've never used a flamingo or a hedgehog." "Play with me!" ordered the Queen."And let me win or I'll have your head!" Alice tried her best to play we, l, but she had trouble with her flamingo. "Off with her head!" cried the Queen. Just then a trumpet sounded at the distance calling court to session."

I began to follow the story at the same pace he was, word for word as if the book was there with me. He smirked at me and a silent chuckle soon followed.

"You've heard this story too much, is it because even your name is Alice?"

"Yes and I told you that already but you never stop coming and read it"

I answered with a hard stare at him. I looked down at the straight jacket that was wrapped around me like a white blank blanket, at some points I look like a Caterpillar. Yet a strangely patterned one. I sighed looking back at him.

"Could you promise me one thing, mister Klaus?"

"Depends on what it is, then will see"

"I want a friend, one forever. One that will never leave my side even when it comes my turn to die, I want to see them off when I got to my mother. So mister Klaus, will you be my friend forever?"


	3. Two

**Wonderland**

**Chapter 2**

Swiping, my hands across the white wall, I smudged the pastels with my thumb making a rainbow of colors combine together. Humming softly I bent lower down the wall and drew upward strokes as high as I could reach on my tip toes.

""I had a strange dream," said Alice. She told her sister about the White Rabbit, the mad tea party, the Queen of Hearts and the trial. But her sister wasn't paying attention. "You're reading again," mumbled Alice. As she stretched, Alice saw a little White Rabbit with pink eyes scurry behind a tree."

"I see you're using the pastels I brought you"

"Don't flatter yourself, even after six years you'd think you'd grow out of that"

I could practically see Klaus grinning and smirking from behind me, but I paid no mind to it. I was too immersed in the mural I was creating, vibrant colors filling the dull room.

"When did you start this mural, love?"

"A little over three months ago, you haven't come in a long time. Where'd you go?"

"Aw, did you miss me?"

"No, not at all, actually it was quiet peaceful. Anyways let me guess doppelganger got you down"

I sniffled the laugh that was about to come out of my mouth when I heard him utter curses while throwing his hands in the air. I had been around him for too long, long enough to know when he throws one of his famous tantrums.

"...And then I find out the bloody doppelganger was alive this whole time! And on top of that her blood was what it took to make hybrids!"

I shook my head and laughed softly, I knew that much. He probably went all hybrid on her saying how he would make her life a living hell for not dying like she was meant to, tourcher her a little or maybe take all the blood in her body until she dies eventually. Klaus sighed, of course I could tell when it was that loud.

"Anyways what made you decided to create a mural of all the Alice in wonderland characters?"

"Two reasons, so I'll let you decided. One; I want to make the nurses and doctors think I'm even more crazier by drawing characters from a book that my mother read for me before she was brutally murdered when I was in the room or, Two; For the heck of it after all Hakuna Matata"

"I'll go with number two, Doesn't that mean No worries?"

"Pretty much"

I set down the cracked pastel, it's electric green color smeared all over my hand. Leaning closer to the now completed mural I blew on it making the excess pastel fly off. I stepped back slightly admiring my work of art.

"Why do you think Alice dreamed about Wonderland?"

"She wished to be free, I guess"

"Nonsense, If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see? She wanted to escape reality like we all do"

I fell back onto the floor with a loud thud and stared up at the ceiling, plain and white staring back at me. No colors, no colors, only white. I sighed lifting my hand up to the sky which in this case was the ceiling above me, my hand suddenly dropping down.

"Mister, Klaus..."

"You'd think after six years you'd stop calling me that"

He chuckled sitting down beside me as I laid down on the cold floor, he was still a mister to me he was after all old. I wanted to say if he remembered the promise, a friend forever it warmed my heart and made it swell at the thought. A true friend forever, beautiful.

"Do you think I'll ever get to see the world?"

"Of course and when that time comes I'll be the one to show you, hold you and guild you along the way. A promise is made forever and forever only happens once"


	4. Three

**Wonderland**

**Chapter 3**

"What do you truly know about your species?"

I sighed leaning back into the soft couch, running a hand through my hair. Question's beyond questions yet he wont stop asking me things. 'I know you know you're not human' 'Enlighten me on the fun facts'. It's like he wants me to get angry.

"Angeli, Otherwise known as Angel. A being tied to God and his beliefs. We hold the ability of knowledge to the most difficult of things, yada, yada. Now tell me why do you want to know?"

Klaus grinned standing up off the couch he was sitting on, smug written all over him. Gritting my teeth together I stood up following his lead.

"What if you could be free?"

"I don't know, I can't believe something that can't happen"

"I wouldn't be so sure"

Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out an thick orange folder that somehow I never saw before. I blinked looking up at him then back to the folder in his hand.

"What's that...?"

"Your ticket to freedom"

My eye's widened, it felt like years before I could actually lift my head up to look at Klaus in the eyes. It wasn't a lie. I could feel my hands start to shake where they laid, taking a step back a slow frown spread across my face.

"In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again."

"Alice, stop quoting and just be free"

My heart thumped where it laid as I stumbled trying to find the words to say, do I thank him? Do I run? Do I cry for joy? Or do I forfeit?

He meant it...I closed my eyes tightly, breathing deeply. It felt like I couldn't breath, like I was forcing myself under a rock. Pecking my eyes open, I looked towards the man I've called my friend forever.

"As long as you're there with me"


	5. Four

**Wonderland**

**Chapter 4**

"Freedom at last"

I pushed open the door to Klaus mansion on the brink of passing out from happiness. Turning my head to the side I looked at Klaus seeing him get out of the car. I grinned and ushered him over.

"Come on slow poke! And don't drop my things!"

"Easy for you to say, what do you even have in here?"

I winked bring my finger to my lips in an hush way. He was so easy...it always cracked me up to see him agitated him that much.

"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T!"

"Just you wait!"

I choice to ignore that seeing as it sounding like he had a swollen tongue probably because he's holding my purse in his mouth. He's such an idiot I chuckled reached down into my pocket an pulling out a thin necklace that my mother had given me when I was four. Lifting it up in the air, I shifted slightly and faced Klaus gripping the chain tighter in my hand.

"So tell me what do you want?"

I knew all along that there was another means for him letting me out of that hell hole. It's not easy trying to protect yourself, seeing as I am the last angel left in the world after we were whipped out.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Klaus Hummed looking down to me seeing as I wasn't as tall as he was. There was so much possibilities that this could lead to, he could be asking me to do the most stupidest thing or as always be an assistance. I could hear the constant soft beating of his heart, it was steady meaning that he was collected. Staring at him, I lifted an eyebrow and sighed.

"I need you to change into your animal form and stand by my side observing things, people have been after me for a thousand years. And I'm always one step ahead, well now I want to be two steps ahead. I know the pesky Scooby doo gang is up to something...probably trying to kill me again"

I blinked and busted out laughing, probably looking like a fool because I was clutching my stomach tightly rolling around on the floor.

"Wait! Wait!...So they tried to kill you...again and their still trying!. And on top of that I didn't know you watched Scooby doo"

I gasped wheezing as I tried to stop laughing. The things that he does...I don't think I could or would ever get use to. I've never been around one but I think he reminds me of a school girl. Wait...did he say I have to be in my animal form? I knew it. That good-for-nothing-idiotic-always-finds-a-way-to-wine-about-shit-damn-hybrid-of-a-mutt I knew he was up to something!

"I-uh-but... why!"

"Uh, Uh, Uh I'm the one that got you out so you have to listen"

I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him, just he wait! Sometimes he uses the most stupid excuses but in the end they always make the most sense.

"You do know I'll be a lion, won't that be strange?"

"No, not really"

I stared long and hard at him. Thinking through all the things that made sense and the illogical things that had to do with what he said. It did cross my mind that he wouldn't mind if he had a female lion by his side, actually it makes me think that he just wants to look cool, the other problem was that he was most likely right. From what he told me they did want his death more than anything in this world. I sucked in a breath.

"Fine, I'll do it"


End file.
